Entre tus brazos
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Tatily. Intercambio Estelar. Para: Yuki Kou. Una de las cosas que le hacían perder la cabeza a la rubia era que su novio se pusiera en plan de discusión… pero en el fondo, esa era la gran chispa de su relación. Y le encantaba.


**Resumen** : "Una de las cosas que le hacían perder la cabeza a la rubia era que su novio se pusiera en plan de discusión… pero en el fondo, esa era la gran chispa de su relación. Y le encantaba."

 **Pareja:** [YatenxMinako - Intercambio de Navidad- Foro "Ladies Kou"] **Dedicado a Yuki Kou**

 **Advertencia:** Lemon (Hetero)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía con la idea de entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Entre tus brazos**

— ¡Yaten! — se escuchaba un estruendo fuera de la puerta mucho antes de abrirla — ¡Cariño, tengo una gran noticia! — al fin se abrió paso por la puerta del departamento y buscó a su novio por todos lados.

— Mina, no hagas tanto ruido… — la chica se abalanzó sobre él al verlo salir del estudio —… ¿qué ocurre? — ella respondió levantando la vista hacia él y sonriendo abiertamente.

— El señor Black dijo que había hecho un excelente trabajo este año y que como regalo adelantado de Navidad… ¡me promovió! — sus ojos celestes se inundaron y no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas de alegría, aunque de igual modo se cubrió el rostro con las manos — Lo siento, es que estoy muy contenta.

Yaten decía que no le agradaba ver llorar a una chica, menos a Mina que era siempre tan optimista y alegre. Pero ella se había esforzado tanto en su trabajo que fuera de molestarle lo conmovió esta acción. Y por toda respuesta rodeo a su chica en un abrazo alentador.

Luego de un momento y de sentirse completamente contenida, Minako decidió que esa noche sería para los dos. Le propuso a su novio dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo y salir a celebrar. De todos modos no obtienes un ascenso todos los días y eso es digno de celebrar.

Fueron a cenar y después a un bar, donde ambos lograron distraerse un poco de las presiones del trabajo y el estudio. Mina bebió unos tragos de más y cuando Yaten tuvo que bajarla del escenario, decidió que era hora de regresar a su hogar.

— "#I really, really, really, really, really, really like you…#" Yaten#… — Mina entro cantando alguna canción que había escuchado en el karaoke del bar. No estaba precisamente ebria pero su estado de felicidad era más evidente con algunos tragos encima.

— Lo sé, ya lo sé — el platino intentaba no reírse por el estado de su novia, él también había bebido pero al parecer hoy se sentía más compuesto que ella. Tenía su cintura firmemente afirmada para que Mina no cayera desde sus tacones altos. Entendía la conmoción de la rubia y la apoyaba, pero ya era tarde y él debía despertar temprano para continuar con su proyecto de estudio.

La dejó de pie en el pasillo para encender la luz en la habitación y recostarla.

— Yaten… — lo llamó ella una vez que estuvo de pie en el pasillo y se aseguró de "bajar" de sus zapatos. Su voz se oyó algo quebrada.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — el chico alcanzó a asomar la cabeza desde la habitación cuando sintió que los brazos blanquecinos de la rubia lo atrajeron a ella, plantándole un beso apasionado.

Minako sabía exactamente cuáles eran los encantos que debía utilizar para engatusar a su novio y hacerlo sucumbir a sus deseos. Ella era una buena besadora y Yaten tenía una debilidad única para caer en sus brazos aunque estuviera enfadado o molesto. Pero esta era una ocasión especial, no había necesidad de utilizar artimañas ni juegos mentales para tenerlo a su merced. Sólo quería disfrutar de su compañía y tenerlo cerca. Y como el platino podía leerla como un libro abierto, adivinó que esta vez su intención era únicamente celebrar.

Sintió los brazos de la rubia cruzar su cuello para rodearlo mientras profundizaba su beso y exploraba su boca de forma espectacular. Rodeó su cintura con una mano y la otra sostuvo el rostro sonrosado de la chica y la empujó hasta llegar a la pared cada vez con besos más apasionados. Escuchó la respiración femenina, agitada saliendo de sus labios rosa y una ola de calor lo invadió por completo.

A pesar de que estaban a un par de metros de la puerta de su habitación, Yaten, que la había acorralado en la pared, ya había desabrochado su blusa y mientras besaba su cuello bajaba una de sus manos hasta el final de su espalda y acariciaba su trasero, presionándolo y quitando las pantimedias que ahora ya le estorbaban. Apegándose a ella contra la pared le hizo saber que no iba a esperar mucho más para quitar el resto de su ropa y hacerla suya en esa misma posición. Mina adoraba el ying yang que era su novio, su habitual porte serio e incluso gruñón no eran más que máscaras para esconder un ser apasionado y sensible que le encantaba ver y descubrir las sorpresas que podía ser ese hombre para ella. Despertó de su ensoñación cuando uno de sus pechos era masajeado con habilidad y mientras el otro era conquistado por los labios del platino. Deseaba disfrutar al máximo de este momento pero no tardó en sentir un suave roce entre sus piernas. De algún modo ya no tenía pantaletas y los dedos del chico se habían deslizado sólo para descubrir su parte más sensible ya húmeda y eso les hizo aumentar la excitación creciente a ambos. Él movió sus dedos dentro de ella mientras la veía morder sus labios pero sus gemidos excitados no podían contenerse

Se introdujo de una vez en ella haciendo que un gritillo placentero saliera de su boca como un jadeo casi inaudible. El platino gozaba viendo las expresiones de la chica pero esta cara de placer que era sólo para él lo extasiaba. Sintió que las manos de la rubia se comprimían en su cuello y suavemente sujetó sus caderas para enredar sus piernas a su cintura, jugando con su sensibilidad y entrando lentamente en esta ocasión. Atrapó sus labios en un beso lujurioso que a los dos les hizo sentir más pasión que nunca. Una y otra y otra vez movía sus caderas para acompasarlas a su ritmo, que era suave y pausado. Mina dejaba salir suaves gemidos entre sus besos y cuando mordisqueo su labio inferior él comenzó a acelerar la frecuencia del encuentro entre sus caderas.

La rubia no creía haber oído un sonido más placentero que los suaves gemidos que emitía su novio cuando estaba excitado. Eran como un suave ronroneo y la voz aterciopelada del chico hacia que la respuesta a sus movimientos fuera una melodía extraña y hermosa de escuchar. De hecho, cuando Yaten se volvía un poco más brusco en sus embestidas, el ronroneo parecía cambiar a un ligero gruñido que a la rubia le removía las hormonas de manera salvaje. No le importaba estar casi flotando en la pared del pasillo de su departamento mientras él siguiera con esa ola de embates que la tenían por completo a su merced. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico entre su camisa medio abierta y él presionó con su cuerpo el suyo sólo para embestirla con más fuerza haciendo que su éxtasis se elevara al punto de tensarse por completo al llegar a su clímax.

Yaten la escuchó gemir de una manera indescriptible viendo como su voz y su energía se apagaban gradualmente sobre él. Él se movió un poco más dentro de ella aun provocando estruendos de placer en su cuerpo. El chico sonrió, era un gesto de satisfacción cuando lograba que su novia se encendiera de ese modo para él. Estaba seguro que nadie más lo había conseguido. Luego de recostarla sobre la cama la contempló un par de minutos. La rubia abrió sus ojos.

— Si me acosas de ese modo tendré que denunciarte… — sonrió para él.

— ¡No estaba haciendo eso! — desvió la mirada con las mejillas en tono carmín. Aún no cedía a la intimidad o a verse vulnerable ante ella y Mina se aprovechaba para molestarlo.

— Y lo niega… señor juez, el acusado no ofrece tregua — fingió alguna otra voz divertida y se reía mientras se sentaba en la cama dejando al descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo.

— Eres muy exagerada — dibujó una sonrisa y se recostó, cerrando los ojos para dormir.

— Es que eres muy serio — su femenina voz sonó dulce — Me encantas

— ¿Qué de…? — Yaten no alcanzó a terminar la frase ni a abrir los ojos cuando sintió atrapados sus labios por los ajenos y tibios. Era de esos besos que hacen durar un minuto como una eternidad.

La alarma del reloj sonó inimaginablemente temprano ese día ya que tenía mucho que terminar para presentar su última investigación en la universidad antes de aprobar y graduarse de su carrera. Había trabajado mucho y al fin terminaba sus estudios. Iba a ser una quincena muy atareada para él. A pesar que coincidiera con las fiestas, eso a él en verdad no le importaba demasiado. Tan despegado de las tradiciones como era Yaten, para él Navidad o el cambio de año eran fiestas demasiado problemáticas pero hacía el esfuerzo de disfrutarlas debido a su novia ya que Mina era una chica muy entusiasta y veía cada ocasión de una manera tan mística que hasta lo contagiaba de su espíritu.

Buscó atrapar el reloj en su mesa de noche pero sus dedos no alcanzaban el endemoniado aparato que no se callaba. Abrió sus verdosos y cansados ojos, recordando que él mismo había puesto el artefacto fuera de su alcance y balbuceando algún improperio se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

De pronto sintió el roce de un delgado brazo piel pálida a su lado. Minako, dormía plácidamente y se acurrucaba a su lado luego de llegar emocionada la noche anterior por un repentino ascenso en su trabajo y que había resultado en una inesperada noche de distención. Claro que las noches de diversión que Mina ofrecía eran a cabalidad una locura. Y eso precisamente le fascinaba de ella. Sonrió al recordarlo y se puso de pie.

Ese día era Nochebuena y Yaten estaba más ocupado que nunca. La presentación de su proyecto conllevaba que terminaba su carrera y había trabajado muy duro para esto. Caminó por el campus de la universidad y llegó a la logia donde su grupo de compañeros se reunía para afinar los últimos detalles de su presentación.

— Buenos días — dijo el platino, inusualmente animado.

Taiki y Kakyuu se miraron entre ellos y lo saludaron de vuelta de la misma manera. El trío de amigos habían estado juntos desde que entraron a estudiar y ahora culminarían una etapa al fin.

— ¿Qué harán para Navidad, chicos? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Supongo que lo pasaré con mi madre — sonrió el castaño — Somos una familia pequeña.

— Estaré en casa de los padres de Minako este año — era inevitable que las fiestas se convirtieran en mega eventos con esa chica organizándolos y él caería en una de esas "cosas" en esta ocasión.

— Bueno, concentrémonos — Kakyuu lo pasaría sola. Su prometido la había dejado hacía un par de meses y aun no lo superaba.

Ese día era la presentación final de su novio. Mina se dedicó toda la mañana a trabajar duro y así poder salir temprano para organizar la fiesta sorpresa dedicada a su novio. Salió tan pronto como pudo y se introdujo en el centro de la ciudad para comprar las últimas cosas y algunas decoraciones para Yaten. Regresó a su casa y preparó la comida, ajustó la música, puso un cartel enorme de felicitación y recibió a los invitados que eran la familia y amigos cercanos que tenían en común. Sería una ocasión de celebración sin fin y la rubia estaba segura que esa Navidad sería inolvidable.

Y lo fue…

— ¡Sorpresa! — gritaron todos luego de encender las luces y ver ingresar la figura de Yaten por la puerta.

El confeti se esparció por todos lados, algunos globos se reventaron y los gritos de alegría y felicitaciones inundaron la sala del departamento.

Aunque el estruendo se apagó gradualmente al ver el rostro demacrado del platino, que estaba en shock al ver a todos reunidos ahí en tamaña celebración. Su expresión era de sorpresa pero no de las del tipo agradable. Su mueca de desagrado y frustración se encendió junto con sus ojos. Mina se acercó rápidamente y Seiya, el hermano de Yaten, fue tras ella también.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — el tono profundo de su voz estremeció a la chica que se quedó de pie frente a él.

— Es tu fiesta de celebración, Yaten — Mina le sonrió.

— Por el término de tu proyecto y… — aclaró Seiya y eso pareció detonar la furia en su hermano.

— Basta… — la molestia en su rostro era evidente —… quiero que se vayan.

— Pero… cariño…

— ¡Dije, todos fuera! ¡De inmediato! — y se fue a encerrar al dormitorio, azotando la puerta y dejando a todos estupefactos.

Sobre todo a Mina…

La rubia, con algo de pesar, despidió a todos excepto a Seiya, que obstinadamente se plantó en el sofá de la sala y nadie iba a moverlo de ahí hasta que Yaten le explicara lo que ocurrió. Aunque lo intuía.

El teléfono de la chica sonó por tercera vez antes de que se percatara. Lo atendió con desagrado pero al escuchar la voz de Taiki se sobresaltó. Con cuidado empezó a digerir las palabras del chico al otro lado de la línea y al terminar de oírlo sus celestes ojos se inundaron.

— _Sólo deja que lo supere y que el próximo lunes se presente en la universidad —_ Taiki también se escuchaba devastado

— Lo haré, gracias Taiki — Mina sentía estima por él y lo sentía de igual manera.

— _Lo estaremos esperando. Adiós_ — pero la preocupación del castaño por Yaten era mayor que su propio mal trago.

— Adiós — la rubia colgó el teléfono y sintió la penetrante mirada de Seiya sobre ella — El proyecto de Yaten y su grupo no fue aprobado — dijo sin mirarle. Sólo escuchó una fuerte exclamación por parte del moreno pero ahora Mina no estaba preocupada por él sino por el estado de su novio, seguro estaba muy molesto y ella había contribuido a que su malestar fuera peor. Se sintió terrible.

Pero Yaten no estaba molesto con Mina. De hecho, el gesto de ella de prepararle una celebración sorpresa le pareció lo más adorable de su parte y ahí supo que ella sería la única mujer en su vida. Y por esa razón se odiaba a sí mismo de forma incomparable, por no estar a la altura y no poder disfrutar de dicha celebración. Había estado mucho tiempo perdido en su proyecto e invirtió todo de sí para al final no ser lo que esperaban de él.

El que hubiera fallado no sólo era una derrota para él sino que para todos quienes lo habían apoyado. Eso comparado con la reciente promoción de su novia lo hacía sentir aún más miserable. Lo último que deseaba era verle y que lo mirara con lastima. Entonces escuchó el toque en la puerta. Liberó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Estás devastado aún? — Seiya preguntó seriamente con las manos apoyadas en su cintura.

— Sí, gracias por la sutileza — el platino salió sin más y fue a buscar a Mina pero dio vueltas por el departamento sin hallarla. Entonces volvió con su hermano quien enarcó una ceja esperando la pregunta obvia.

— Minako-chan se sintió fatal por organizarte una fiesta sorpresa sin saber que habías fallado y salió. No creo que regrese pronto — su tono de evidente reproche no le vino bien al platino.

— Mierda… — sacó su teléfono y lo encendió. Luego le marcó a la rubia pero no obtuvo respuesta. Le marcó y volvió a llamar hasta que el número sonó apagado — ¡Maldición! — entonces azotó el teléfono contra la pared con tanta fuerza que el aparato se hizo añicos antes de caer al suelo.

Seiya vio a su hermano arrodillarse contra la pared y casi hacerse más pequeño de lo que era abrazando sus piernas. Estaba frustrado y agotado. Con calma, el moreno se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

— Ella dijo que te daría un tiempo…

— No necesito tiempo, Seiya — su voz, normalmente firme se desafinó mientras hablaba.

— Lo siento… — depositó una mano en el hombro de su hermano pero por respuesta, el platino deslizó su cuerpo hasta que el moreno pudo abrazarle. A Seiya le pareció que tenía a su niño pequeño a su lado y le reconfortó también que le permitiera contenerlo en ese momento a pesar de lo alejado del contacto físico que era Yaten.

Para Minako, las fiestas eran una ocasión de felicidad y optimismo a pesar de muchas cosas. Le fascinaba elegir las decoraciones, la comida. Hasta la música era escogida con dedicación médica para que fuera perfecta. Entonces un evento tan negativo para su ánimo, la dejó evidentemente desanimada. Y se notó. Se fue a casa de sus padres a pasar Nochebuena y Navidad a pesar de que Yaten sería el invitado de honor este año. Esa noche del 24 de Diciembre trató de llamar a su novio pero el número sonaba fuera de servicio. Se preguntó si había sido correcto dejarlo así. Ellos habían tenido discusiones antes, muchas de ellas por el perfeccionismo de Yaten y la torpeza de la rubia, pero jamás había visto a su novio furibundo de ese modo. Y ella creía que era por su culpa. Así que se pasó el fin de semana tratando de averiguar cómo resolver su dilema y tratando de pensar en un modo de ayudar a que Yaten y sus compañeros se concentraran en sus ánimos para poder estudiar más.

— Me alegra verte vivo — bromeó Kakyuu al ver llegar a Yaten esa mañana.

— Casi te reportamos desaparecido — agregó Taiki.

Ambos obtuvieron un gruñido por respuesta. Era obvio que los tres se habían desarmado al enterarse que su proyecto no había sido aprobado por la universidad pero tenían que recuperarse, corregir los errores y presentarlo otra vez. Ese medio día recibieron un reparto de almuerzo y una nota con un mensaje donde se leía " _Para que no pierdan las fuerzas_ ". Luego de ese vinieron chocolates y comidas con mensajes de ánimo para los tres en los días que siguieron ya que prácticamente se quedaron a vivir en la universidad.

La primera noche que Yaten regresó a casa pensando que iba a estar vacía descubrió a Mina durmiendo en su cama. Como lo hacía normalmente. Sonrió levemente y se deslizó con cuidado en la cama. Ante esto la chica se removió a su lado.

— Lo siento — lo dijo como una disculpa por despertarla pero evidentemente implicaba una más profunda.

Mina se incorporó al escuchar su voz y rápidamente lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico quien sólo correspondió su gesto.

— Fui una idiota, perdóname — un sollozo salió de sus labios.

— Calma, no lo fuiste — acarició su cabeza dándole un poco de tranquilidad. — Debí comunicarme contigo de inmediato. No podías saber qué ocurría. — ella se apartó un poco.

— Siento que tu proyecto fallara. Seguro ahora lo harán mucho mejor — le sonrío. Fue un gesto esperanzador para su novio quien tenía que empezar casi de cero con algo que le había tomado mucho tiempo y dedicación

— Supongo que si sigues enviándonos comida de ese modo Kakyuu se quejará de haber roto su dieta — ella sonrió ante el comentario y al verse descubierta a pesar de no haberse ocultado realmente.

— Eso me gustaría verlo — ambos rieron. Ella tenía esa capacidad sobre él, así que sólo la abrazó y se fueron a dormir.

Los días que siguieron fueron un poco más caóticos. Entre las fiestas y las ocupaciones de Yaten y Mina el fin de año fue una fecha más dulce para los dos chicos.

Al menos en su rutina diaria.

— ¿Cómo es posible absorber una vela con la aspiradora? — se quejaba la rubia mientras el chico de cabello color plata intentaba desatascar el tubo del artefacto.

— Al parecer es posible para ti — refunfuñó Yaten también intrigado por la probabilidad del hecho aunque no tan sorprendido de que le ocurriera precisamente a ella.

— No es para tanto — la joven se cruzó de brazos.

— Si te fijaras más en lo que haces no hubiera pasado — la regañó.

— Por eso me desagrada usar esa cosa.

— Si mantuvieras tus cosas en orden esto no pasaría…

— ¡No soy tan desordenada! — el insultó el comentario.

— Desordenada, claro que lo eres. Y eres una bruta. Mira esto, ya no funciona más — Yaten le podía poner un tono arrogante a cualquier frase.

— ¡¿Cómo me dices eso?! — Mina resopló y continuó con su berrinche — ¡Tú, eres un insensible!

Una de las cosas que le hacían perder la cabeza a la rubia era que su novio se pusiera en plan de discusión… pero en el fondo, esa era la gran chispa de su relación. Y le encantaba.

— Insensible… pero puedo usar una aspiradora con normalidad — el chico medio sonrió, satisfecho por hacerla enojar.

— Argh… ¡Desearía que fueras mujer!

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Así sabrías lo idiota que estas siendo — y la rubia salió de la habitación. Claramente él la siguió.

— ¿En verdad quieres eso? — le dijo él a lo que la chica asintió mientras caminaba por el lugar — ¡Pues, el sexo no sería tan bueno!

— ¡Me tocarías con más delicadeza!

— ¿Mas delicadeza? ¡Eres más brusca que yo!

— ¡Claro que no!

— Serías el hombre en la relación — se quedó de pie, pensativo mientras Minako ardía en furia y se plantaba frente a él con cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso.

— ¡Como te atreves! — la rubia estaba a punto de desplegar de su vocabulario una serie de improperios para decirle lo idiota que estaba siendo en ese momento debido a una tontería, cuando uno de sus pechos fue alcanzado por la mano de Yaten por sobre la ligera blusa que vestía ese día. Esto la tomó por sorpresa y se quedó quieta examinándolo con rostro estupefacto.

Él parecía haber interiorizado sus palabras en su propio idioma y no le prestó atención a la rubia cuando le decía que le quitara las manos de encima. Al contrario, él tomó su rostro, examinándola.

— Creo que tienes razón, a veces no soy tan delicado contigo…— habló suavemente, mirándola a los ojos.

Y con una frase, Minako dejaba de lado su ira y recordaba porqué amaba a ese hombre con locura. Una que era alimentada por pequeños actos de ternura como este, cuando Yaten dejaba de lado su ser casi antisocial para desvelar su alma.

— Quizás no lo dije en serio — la rubia se sonrojó violentamente.

Y sus mejillas teñidas eran una imagen que le provocaba comerla a besos y algo más. Yaten sonrió casi de manera sádica.

— Entonces… —la tumbó sobre el sofá, que estaba más cercano, tomó sus manos y las puso por sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciando su nariz con la suya, luego bajando a su cuello lamiéndolo lentamente y tardando su ruta al oído de Mina para susurrarle —… ¿Lo quieres suave? — se apartó para poner una mano frente a sus ojos celestes y hacer que la siguiera mientras trazaba un camino sobre su propio cuerpo, bajando por su pecho, abdomen y llegando a la parte baja de su vientre, acariciando entre sus piernas, desabrochando sus pantalones y bajando sus bóxer — ¿duro? — La rubia lo observó, mordiendo su labio al verlo tocarse suavemente, se quedó sin palabras mas su cuerpo habló por ella. Apretó las piernas y él las separó quitando sus bragas ya mojadas, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios — ¿O ambas? — dijo mientras la besaba y la embistió de un solo golpe. Mina gimió y mordió el labio inferior de Yaten. Él comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras le susurra cuanto la desea y la penetra más profundamente, cada vez acelerando su ritmo y llevándola casi al límite. Entonces, cuando sintió que casi venía la última oleada de placer se detuvo sin aviso y dejando a una jadeante Mina a punto del colapso.

— ¡Dioses! ¿Qué ocurre?

— Así que… una chica sería mejor ¿no?— a Yaten le brillaron los ojos y la rubia supo que pagaría caro por haberle dicho algo así. Tan caro como para llegar a suplicarle, al chico que dejara que jugar con ella y la tomara pronto o no podría soportarlo.

Entonces la volteó y acarició sus pechos después de deshacerse de la ropa molesta mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. Hizo que se montara sobre la cama y se acomodó detrás entrando en ella de una vez, viendo como las manos pálidas de Mina arrugaban las sábanas de alguna tela no pronunciable que ella misma había escogido para su cama y llenaba la habitación de sonidos que aumentaban las arremetidas de quien la tenía por completo a su merced, ahora.

Le fascinaba tanto que caía en sus juegos con gusto con tal de saberse entre sus brazos al dejar el deseo atrás. Era una de las cosas que amaba de esa persona que no tenía detalles románticos con ella muy a menudo pero que siempre la aferraba a él cuando dormían.

Yaten despertó con la tenue luz que filtraban las cortinas, sintió el brazo de Mina alrededor de su cintura y las piernas de ambos entrelazadas. Besó suavemente la coronilla y ella sonrió entre sueños, el móvil vibró avisando su batería baja y él noto la hora. Se alivió de saber que, al menos, las primeras horas del nuevo año serían tranquilas para ellos.

— Fin —


End file.
